Never Show that Something Hurts You
by PandiCorneMelo
Summary: Il a des jours, où, il ce souvient de toute cela. Il n'en a jamais parlé. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Non, il n'y avait rien à dire sur son passé. Il le traumatisait déjà bien assez pour qu'il préfère ne pas en parler.
1. OS : Never Show that Something Hurts You

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'unique Yusei Matsui.

 **Avertissements :** OOC, Violence, Prostitution  & Drogue & Alcool & Scarification sous-entendue, Dépression.

◄ **Never Show that Something Hurts You ►**

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait, ces moments. Ces moments où il avait été faible. Ces moments où il avait été traîné dans la poussière, humilié, et poussé plus bas que terre. C'était probablement à cause de ces cauchemars incessant qu'il était devenu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait, des cris de sa mère. Il se souvenait des hommes qui défilaient dans la chambre de celle-ci, après avoir donné une bonne liasse de billets à son père. Et, il se souvenait du câlin souillé de larmes qu'elle lui faisait, ces soirs là. Plus que tout, il se souvenait ne jamais avoir été capable de la défendre correctement.

A chaque essais, c'était pareil. Que pouvait faire un gamin de six ans face à un homme de trente. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu seul à l'hôpital pour faire des sutures, prétextant une chute dans un escalier, ou une morsure de chien. Combien de fois avait-il inventé des excuses idiotes, faute de ne pas pouvoir résister au chantage de l'homme du foyer.

Il n'avait même plus souvenirs du nombre de jours où il attendait des heures durant, devant la porte de la maison, en rentrant de l'école, de peur de rentrer. Pourtant, il avait encore le souvenir net des coups qu'il se prenait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait cette même porte. Et par-dessus tout, désormais, il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait fait des crises d'angoisse.

La principale difficulté était de les cacher aux autres. A ses professeurs, à ses camarades de classes, et à son petit ami, surtout. Il connaissait cette situation que de devoir échapper aux bras qui vous étreignent en pleine nuit, pour calmer ses angoisses seuls, en pleurs dans la salle de bain, en espérant ne pas réveiller l'autre.

La culpabilité était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Toutes ces années, il avait regardé sa mère souffrir. Toutes ces années, il avait souffert. Et encore maintenant, il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. S'il avait vraiment été courageux il aurait été porter plainte, face à un tribunal. Mais... La peur, la honte, la tristesse, tout cela était bien trop fort.

Il était trop lâche, il le savait. Le reconnaître n'était pas le problème. Ce qui l'ennuyait était surtout de devoir prétendre le contraire devant autrui. Faire semblant d'être fort et impossible à attristé, pour éviter d'avoir à revivre un pareil calvaire, pour éviter d'avoir des questions, des questions, et encore des questions.

Il avait été voir un psychiatre, même, un jour. Il s'en souvenait bien encore aujourd'hui. Il avait onze ans à l'époque. La justice l'avait envoyé dans un camp pour enfants violents. Il n'avait rien à faire là-bas, de base. Seulement, c'était le seul endroit de la région proposant des cures de désintoxication pour mineurs. La drogue, la scarification, l'alcool. Tant de choses durs à arrêter.

Et, jamais il n'avait ouvert sa bouche. Des psychologues, là-bas, avait essayés pourtant. De savoir pourquoi il était désormais seul chez lui. Pourquoi il se faisait subir tout cela. Mais il n'avait pas parlé.

Et maintenant, jamais il ne souhaiterait revoir ces parents. Pas même sa mère, qui avait préféré son homme violent à lui qui n'avait jamais voulu que la protéger. Enfant, il n'avait pas arrêté. Elle se faisait abuser sexuellement, et ça, il n'y pouvait rien du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs eu la chance d'échapper à cela. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle risquait de se faire frapper, il la défendait.

Toujours, c'était lui qui prenait les coups pour elle. Toujours, il avait supporté les moqueries des autres écoliers lorsqu'ils voyaient ses bleus, et ses œils au beurre noir. Et pourtant, elle l'avait abandonné sans aucuns regrets. Un jour, la colère était trop forte. Il se souvient avoir saisi un couteau, tout avait été bien trop vite. La lame plantée dans l'estomac de son père, son sang qui dégoulinait sur ses mains. Mais le pire, était certainement la suite. Fou de rage, l'homme avait usé ses forces pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Fracture ouverte du genoux. Une vision qui encore aujourd'hui le traumatisait, son os ressortant de sa jambe, le sang coulant sans s'arrêter, et la douleur, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu connaître avant cela.

Mais la douleur physique n'avait rien été ce jour-ci face à la douleur émotionnelle qu'il avait ressentit. Sa mère, s'était précipité pour aider son mari. Elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Et lui, avait attendu, en pensant qu'elle reviendrait pour l'emmener lui aussi. Cependant, jamais plus il ne la revit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur lorsqu'il avait été obligé de marcher lui-même jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'impression d'avoir des clous rouillés enfoncés uns par uns dans la jambe. La vue brouillée par le manque de sang.

Et, les crises de paniques que cela lui provoquait encore ces derniers temps. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'a préféré rien dire à son petit ami. Il se serait certainement moqué. Il était faible. Faible, lâche, et peureux. Oui, il l'était. Et pourtant, malgré le nombres de fois où il avait tenté d'affronter cela. Avec tout les moyens imaginables. Jamais, il n'était parvenu à trouver un remède à ses souvenirs. Pourtant, oh comme il aimerait en trouver un.

Après avoir vécu tout cela, c'était devenu dur en amour. Il était effrayé, s'efforçait de le cacher, mais avait des sueurs froides à chaque baisers, à chaque câlins. Que ferait-il, si ce qui était arrivé à lui et sa mère venait à se reproduire ? Que ferait-il si encore une fois, ce cauchemars arrivait ? Il fuirait certainement. Ou il mourrait. Oui, la mort semblait être une bien belle proposition lorsqu'il y pensait.

Pourtant... Karma savait bien que son petit ami n'était pas ainsi. Mais... Parfois, il lui faisait peur. Il aimait leur relation basée sur leur rivalité, mais parfois, Gakushuu l'effrayait, au fond de lui. Jamais il ne lui réveillerait quoi que ce soit. Jamais il n'en parlerait à personne. Il continuerait à souffrir seul en silence. Oui, voilà.

Après tout, Karma est le diable de la classe End. Le vantard, intelligent, moqueur et tueur aux cheveux rouges. Aux yeux des autres, il ne pouvait ressentir de peur, de tristesse, ou de douleur. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait croire aux autres, et il y resterait fidèle. Quitte à perdre tout son entourage.

Jamais, il ne parlerait.

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Hey ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! C'est très sombre et... Pauvre Karma ! Je sais ! XD Mais... J'aime rendre la vie dur à mes chouchous. J'ai une question pour vous !

Maintenant, **_Suite_ ou _Pas Suite_ ?**

Si je fais une suite, ce serait quelque chose style Gakushuu qui va le surprendre en pleine crise de panique en pleine nuit.

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je ferais selon vous.


	2. PAUSE

**/!\ HIATUS / PAUSE /!\**

Comme je n'ai plus le temps de tout préparer pour poster sur fanfiction, je n'actualise plus vraiment mes histoires... Par contre je suis active sur Wattpad qui est une plateforme plus simple alors je vous conseil fortement de venir (j'y ai posté la suite de "Ocean of Waves") je vous y attend tous, bisous !

user/PandiMelodie

user/PandiMelodie


End file.
